


Sometimes

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Emotions, Love, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, life simply is unfair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, when 2 worlds collide everything falls into place, making everything so right, one cannot imagine them ever parting.  
  
Sometimes, when you want and you're wanted back, nothing can top this fire that burns within, this feeling of belonging.  
  
Sometimes, when you love and you're loved back, fiercely and without asking or expecting anything in return, nothing can compete with this feeling of togetherness.  
  
Sometimes, you give and you're given back, without thinking twice about it, simply because it feels right.  
  
Sometimes, you touch and you're touched back. Longingly,hungrily, passionately, unconditionally without ever calling it anything else than making love.  
  
Sometimes, all of the above is not enough, no matter how much and deep you want, love, give or touch. No matter how hard you try and fight for it.  
  
Sometimes, love, simply isn't enough and letting go is the hardest thing to do as two hearts end up breaking even.

 

 


End file.
